What To Wear At A Wedding
by journeyman07
Summary: Added another Ronon and Jennifer drabble...set not so long after Quarantine. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** Ronon and Jennifer attend a wedding (not theirs)

* * *

Ronon ran his finger round the inside of the collar of the shirt Jennifer had insisted he wear. He should never have let her talk him into going to this...this…what was the Earth word? This _wedding._

Formal earth clothes were so tight and restricting. He felt he could hardly move in the dark suit, even though it had been especially tailored for his large frame. _Was this level of discomfort normal_? he wondered. On Sateda, even dress uniform was cut to allow distinct ease of movement should there be a sudden Wraith attack.

But this was Earth, he reminded himself, and as yet here was a hugely populated whole planet that didn't live in the shadow of the Wraith.

So here he was, at Jennifer's old school friend's wedding, trying to fathom why so many of the women present kept on shooting him furtive glances as the ceremony progressed.

He'd muttered something to Jennifer that he was sure they all knew he was an alien and she'd just smiled with an amused glint in her eyes and said that it was nothing of the kind.

Ronon sighed and tried to refocus on something else.

Jennifer.

She looked amazing in a deep blue, off-the-shoulder dress that hugged her figure in all the right places as far as Ronon was concerned. It was far more cheering to simply gaze at her than take any notice of the events going on around him.

'What are you staring at?' she'd whispered at one point to cover up the blush creeping over her face and neck.

Ronon grinned. He'd been meaning to mention it for a while now. Seemed as good a time as any.

'Wear that dress when _we_ get married,' he replied, dropping a light kiss on her forehead as she gaped up at him. 'But I am _not _wearing this suit.'

* * *

Just keepin' the 'ship alive....J07 x


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble 2:**

**Prompt: **Blackout. (This turned out to be a little bit too long for the drabble-tag on OSL Lj comm, so here it is instead!)

Ronon caught hold of Jennifer when the explosion roared and they rolled to the ground as one against the nearest wall. A flare of light surged nearby and he covered her face with his arm. Debris rained down on them as the hallway went abruptly dark - completely dark in fact.

Jennifer wriggled underneath the Satedan in panic.

'Sssh,' he told her, lifting his head and listening intently for any other potential blasts. Even as he felt his eyes adjusting, he was still unable to see anything at all. Not a thing.

A total blackout.

'You OK?' he whispered to Jennifer, feeling her begin to shake slightly.

'Yeah…' but the word caught in her throat, 'well, no…Ronon, it's SO dark, what happened?'

'That explosion, whatever it was, shorted out the power…' he thought quickly, 'probably for this whole part of the city, that's why it's so dark.'

'Ronon?' Ronon, please respond, Ronon?' as if in confirmation of this, his radio link sounded sharply in his ear.

'Sheppard.' he acknowledged, 'What's going on?'

'You all right?' the colonel's voice was clearly agitated and concerned, 'McKay and Zelenka…' there was a pause before Sheppard added irritably, 'They've been playing around with the power conduits in that section of the city.'

'Yes, we're fine.' Ronon shook his head at this information. McKay. It was always McKay.

'We?'

'Dr Keller is with me.'

There was the smallest of beats before Sheppard's reply came: 'OK, well sit tight, Rodney _will _have the power on shortly, despite his views otherwise.'

'OK.' Ronon chuckled at this and clicked his radio link off.

'Ronon…' Jennifer was muttering in his ear, 'You're squashing me!'

'Uh…' he realised that he was still lying on top of her, 'Sorry…'

Ronon rolled to one side and was surprised when a small hand shot out and clasped his arm tightly.

'Don't go far, please.' Jennifer's voice trembled, 'I don't…' he heard her swallow as if embarrassed, 'I really…don't like this…darkness.'

'OK.' He sat up and slipped an arm around her shoulders and brought her in close to his side, leaning them both back against the wall that had protected them from the accidental blast a moment ago. 'This OK?'

'Yes.' She replied quietly and tried to relax, brushing fall out from the explosion off her legs.

They sat like this for a few minutes. Ronon encircled Jennifer with his other arm and was pleased when she shifted closer to him, her head coming to rest on his chest just underneath his chin. She was warm and smelt of…flowers maybe? He wasn't sure, but it was a pleasant aroma nonetheless. Gently, he stroked her arm with his thumb to soothe her.

'You know…' Jennifer murmured.

'What?'

'I feel like we've been here before.' she explained, unable to keep the mirth from her voice completely.

Ronon laughed. He knew exactly what she was referring to. Only a few weeks ago the city had gone and locked itself down, triggered into thinking quarantine procedures were needed. That had been McKay's fault too. Yet they'd never had a chance to discuss their near-kiss from that event or the resulting electric tension that continue to pass between them ever since.

'We have.' He agreed and dared to run one hand slowly through Jennifer's long hair. She shivered against him – he hoped this time_ not_ due to the blackout. When she'd shyly asked Ronon to accompany her to this outer section of Atlantis, he'd agreed without hesitation due to the prospect of at last getting some time alone with her. Zelenka's mapping of the city had suggested that one series of rooms out here might have been some kind of medical facility and naturally Jennifer wanted to see this for herself. A power failure and this blackout now seemed an added bonus, he admitted to himself and grinned.

'So…' she continued and snuggled closer.

'So what?' Ronon could feel her breath on his face.

'So…do you think we have some unfinished business?'

The hand that had been stroking Jennifer's arm now found her face - it was upturned to his. Ronon cupped it in his palm and ran his thumb softly across her lightly parted lips. She was smiling at him in the darkness – he could feel the corners of her mouth lifting up underneath his explorations. Keeping his thumb in place he lowered his lips to hers, making sure they found their target. A target that yielded willingly, allowing him to draw her closer still as all his senses flared alive at Jennifer's warm touch.

'Not any more.' Ronon whispered eventually, his lips then teasing her cheekbone and ear lobe. 'Not any more.'

He didn't need to trace her mouth to know that Jennifer was smiling into the darkness at him again.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, you know….still keeping the ship afloat here, J07 x


End file.
